Beautiful Waters
by Elflight
Summary: A story of the life and childhood of beautiful young Galadhrim princess. Reccommended to read 'The Masked Maiden' first.
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful Waters

By Elflight

Summary: A story of Silwenn's childhood . Reccommended to read ' The Masked Maiden' first. Includes a few diary accounts.

CHAPTER I: A Whole New World

_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tubling, cartwheeling through an endless diamond sky_

_ - A Whole New World: Aladdin_

The Elfing of nine had long, waist-length raven hair and large green eyes. She wore a long white dress and a silver belt, with a small dagger hung into it. She grabbed onto the smooth linden bark of a beech tree. She pushed and swung herself up. Climbing was easy. A common hobby. Being a Galadhrim she had to be accustomed to it. Her white skirt caught onto a branch. She yanked it free and continued climbing. She settled between the white branches, spread eagle, crouching gracefully, as she peered into the windows of the hall, trying to find out what her father and grandfather were arguing about. The windows were shut. She sighed. She turned and jumped down onto the ground. She ran into the trees. The Nimrodel was flowing swiftly. She sighed. Then she waded across .

She walked futher into the trees and looked up at a tall beech. She looked around. She hitched up herskirt and climbed the tree. She settled back, looking at the magnificent view of the hall against the hills of green and gold. She climbed up futher. She could see the small houses of the Gladhrim spotted on the trees, and Elves climbing up or down occasionally. She reached up for a higher branch. She climbed nimbly, using the nearby branches as footholds. She settled down once again. All of Lothlorien was now in her view.

Her grandmother's hall was a dapple of gold. The trees were tiny dots of green. The houses were spots of bronze. The tiny sand-sized colours that were the Galadhrim moved round her scope. Beyond the outskirts were the borders, where the archers were patrolling. She sighed and leant back. The sun shone dappling down on her skin, and the wind blew, drying off the wet hem of her white gown. She closed her eyes, feeling her other senses sharpen. She could hear the wind whistling through the trees. The birds were singing. The chorals of Galadhrim were singing folk melodies of Elendil. The Elfling sighed and dozed off…

She was awoken barely a second later by the sound of something climbing up the beech, rocking her wildly. She stood up, holding on to the branches . She peered down. Another Elf in a tunic of bronze and silver was climbing up.He had long golden hair which shone like the sun, and he had a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder. He peered up. The Elfling sighed. It was her elder brother, Fordred.

"Silwenn? Ada says we've got to go back to the hall," the Elf called. He was about five years older than the first one. The Elfling named Silwenn sighed and climbed down. She jumped from the last few branches, her long raven hair cascading to anf fro across her back. She brushed herself off. She turned to face the Elf, who took her by the hand and led her towards the hall.

"Fordred… why must we go to the hall?", Silwenn asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. Fordred shrugged.

" According to Grandamme, there's someone she wants you to meet. The crown prince and his sis," he replied, squeezing his younger sister's fingers and smiling down at her protectively. He'd always taken the task of looking after his younger sister as a 'privilige'.

Silwenn blinked and continued walking. They had reached the huge wooden doors of the hall. Fordred pushed open the doors. He led Silwenn towards a long flight of spiralled stairs carved out of teak. The stairs led towards the main door of the gathering chamber, often used for gatherings. Fordred knocked and pushed the door open.

The walls of the large chamber were of fine beechwood, and the furniture of linden. The huge windows had been thrown open, revealing the wonderous views of the forest, and a slight breeze blew in. Fordred lessened his grip on Silwenn's hand and strode into the room. The Elves were positioned all around the chamber, dressed in the colours of nobility, the Galadhrim in their native colours of white, silver and gold and the Mirwood Elves in theirs of green and golden. Silwenn looked round. Fordred led her in towards the center of the room. There stood a tall lady and a lord. The Lady was dressed in a long flowing gown of white. She had long, light blonde hair which fell past her waist. The Lord had long, smooth silvery-blond hair which cascaded over his shoulders. They were talking casually with another Lord, dressed in a robe of green and gold trim. Fordred led his sister up. The Lady sighted them and smiled. She motioned them over.

"This, Lord Thranduil, is my grandson, Fordred, and my grandaughter, Silwenn," she introduced over to the Lord. Lord Thranduil smiled down at the two Elflings.

"And this, Lady Galadriel, is my son, crown prince and heir to the throne, Legolas, and my daughter, Vywienn."

Lord Thranduil motioned to somebody behind him. Two Elflings stepped forwards, both dressed in green and gold. The boy was wearing a long cloth robe similar to his fathers's and the girl was dressed in a long gown with a high neck. Both of them had pale blonde hair neatly tied back behind their heads. The bow wore a bow and an arrow-quiver similar to Fordred's.

"Mae govannen," the four greeted each other.

Silwenn rolled her eyes. She would rather be outdoors climbing, but it was impossible at the current situation.

"Off you go, Sil, For, take Legolas and Vywienn outside to explore the woods," Galadriel commanded. Silwen sighed.

"Follow me," Fordred led. He walked out of the chamber, with Silwenn, Vywienn and Legolas trailing behind.

"… and that's the library… and that's the armoury and --"

"WOW! Cool! You have an armoury?"

Legolas was jabbering away, apparently highly interested in the topic. Silwenn groaned. Legolas seemed highly interested in _everything._ Lothlorien seemed like a whole new world to him.

"… Mirkwood doesn't even have one!"

The four of them had left the armoury and were now heading towards the Nimrodel. Legolas and Vywienn were gazing star-struck into the beautiful golden trees. Silwenn sighed. With Vywienn and Legolas wandering around, eyes on trees and her brother jabbering away pointlessly, she delibarately stepped to the back of the group. When she was sure no one was watching, she jumped up onto a low branch of a nearby beeach and settled back. She closed her eyes and watched the Silverlode wind off into the distance. She closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed, soaking in the sounds of the woods. Soon she dozed off.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Moving out

Silwenn awoke to the sound and soft, soothing noises of the crickets chirping and the Galadhrim singing.She looked up. Night had fallen. She was still in the tree. Damn Melkor. She climbed down the tree slowly. The woods looked all the more enchanting in the glow of the moonshine. Silwenn brushed off her dress and made her way back to the hall.

Silwenn trod on the soft, dew-covered grass. She stopped as she passed a small stream. She caught sight of her reflection. Her raven hair was falling out of it's braid. Her face was dusty. She bent down and splashed the cool water onto her face, feeling it's cool touch on her cheeks. After rebraiding her hair, she continued on her way. All was silent, basking in the moon's glow.

Suddenly, a twig snapped somewhere. Silwenn looked up. A figure was moving towards her. She moved in closer.

"Amme? Ada? Ford?"

No answer. A growl. Just a growl.

Silwenn cursed.

" Grandma? Grandpa? Haldir?", she called for her best friend, one of the Elflings who'd joined her for Elf-Scouts. No answer. The growl was getting louder. Louder. The figure was now very close.

Silwenn began to back off. The growl was louder now. Silwenn could see the figure;s outline. It was irregular. Unlike the tall, slender frames of the Elven-kind. The figure now moved completely into view. Silwenn gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

Goblin! How had it managed to enter the heavily-guarded Golden Wood? She didn't have time to think about it. Silwenn drew her dagger and backed off. The goblin was close, leering at her. Silwenn looked round in despair. No Elf would be out at night. She could yell for the guards, but they would be too far. The Golden Hall would be totally out of option. The goblin was now in front of her, cornering her into the forest. It's unmatched red eyes rolled round. It held and iron axe.

"Illuvatar help me…", she prayed. The goblin lunged. Silwenn stabbed with her dagger. It cut across the creature's arm. Warm blood splashed onto her pale white gown. The creature howled, knocking the dagger from Silwenn's grasp. Silwenn cursed silently, backing off even further. The goblin smirked, revealing it's crooked blood-stained teeth. Silwenn shuddered. She screamed in shock. The goblin was advancing closer and closer. She turned and ran. Suddenly, her feet got caught in a tree root. She fell, her face making contact with the ground. The goblin was upon her now. The axe was raisedm ready to strike…

Inside the hall, the banquet was proceeding. Celeborn was talking to Thranduil. Vywienn and Fordred were engaged in a conversation of white knives. Legolas was staring starry-eyed out of the windows. Galadriel peered out towards the door way. Two Elven- knights stood there, adorned in pale cloaks and white tunics. No one else there. Silwenn had not arrived yet. Galadriel was sure that she had informed the Elfling of the banquet. Silwenn's parents were in Imladris on a visit. She and Fordred were in Lothlorien.

" Alatriel?"

Celeborn's voice jerked her out of her thoughts and worries. She turned to face her husband.

" You all right?", he asked her. Galadriel nodded and got out of her chair. She moved gracefully out of the doorway and stood on the balcony, hoping to see the Elfling come running towards the hall. Nothing in sight. Galadriel sighed.

"Milady?" the Elven sorcerress turned round. Legolas stood behind her, a frown on his face. Galadriel forced a smile on her worried face. Legolas was not fooled. He could sense the worry in her clear pale-blue eyes.

"What is it my child?", Galadriel asked the child. Legolas smiled.

" Where is Silwenn?", he asked.

Galadriel turned worriedly back to the balcony.

"She is not back yet. I wonder where she is."

Legolas frowned again.

"Shall I go and look for her?"

Galadriel was surprised by the boy's concern for her grandaughter.

"Yes, my child, go and come back quickly," Galadriel agreed, patting him on the head.

The dappled beams from the lantern cast onto the grass, colouring the strands yellow. Legolas peered into the dark woods.

"Silwenn? Silwenn?"

He continued calling the Elfling's name as he wandered futher in. He turned his head, straining his ears for any sound of movement. Nothing.

Suddenly, a loud shriek pierced the air. It's air was of one in despair. The lantern fell, the flame extinguishing almost immeadialtly. He would be needing it no longer. Legolas fitted an arrow into his bow, moving quickly but cautiously towards the direction.

The noise came from a clearing within the trees. Legolas moved in futher. What he saw gave him the shock of his life. Something- or someone- was advancing on a small white figure on the ground with a large axe. The figure seemed to be too frightened to do a thing. The Elfling moved in futher. He recognized that long raven hair and the pair of slender almond-shaped green eyes. The Queen's grandaughter.

She was crouching with her back up a tree ,almost reclining. Her hair was out of it's neat braid. Her face was littered with cuts, and her dress was stained with blood: a mixture of her own and of her attacker. Legolas closed his eyes, grimacing from the sight. He opened them again, his senses telling him to hurry. He pulled back the bow string and fired. The arrow went whizzing. Into the attacker's back. The assailant fell back. But as it went, it's axe slashed across the figure's side. Silwenn's eyes closed. Her head fell onto her shoulders.

Legolas kicked the assailant aside and ran towards the girl. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and examined her cuts. Not very serious, except for the one in her side. Blood was pulsing out of the wound, colouring her dress red. Legolas cradled her body against his. It was turning cold rapidly. He stood up. Silwenn's body was like a feather in his arms. He began to trek back towards the castle.

Silwenn awoke. She looked round. She looked up into the ceiling, painted white and gold. She was tucked beneath soft, handwoven sheets. She was dressed in a simple white robe.Her head hurt.

"Silwenn! My dear child are you all right?", a familiar voice cried with relief. Hands reached up and helped her sit up against some propped pillows. Silwenn turned her head to face her tired and anxious grandmother.

"Grandamme… what happened?", Silwenn asked weakly, leaning heavily on the pillows. Galadriel stroked the Elfling's long raven hair.

Galadriel sighed, stroking Silwenn's hair.

" Where were you during the feast? Something- one of the goblins- attacked you. You took a pretty bad injury there near your waist.Thank goodness you are fine. If it weren't for Legolas, Illuvatar knows what would have happened…"

Legolas. Silwenn was shocked.

"Grandma… where is he?", Silwenn managed to ask softly.

"My girl, Legolas has left… the convoy left for Mirkwood earlier tjis morning. Legolas came to say goodbye. He wants to pass you this…"

Galadriel placed something on Silwenn's blankets. It was a small dagger. Similar to the one she's carried and lost. But it was not her dagger. She picked it up. It was surprisingly light in her hands. She examined the weapon. The hilt was painted green and silver. A mixture of Lothlorien and Mirkwood colours.

Suddenly, the door burst open. In burst her father, Fordred, her mother, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and a very flustered Celeborn.Fordred and the three Elflings stayed by the foot of the bed. Silwenn's mother joined them. Her father ran towards the bedside and knelt down beside Galadriel.

" Your Amme and I rushed back from Imladris the moment we heard of your injury," the Elf-lord said, worry in his eyes.

"Ada… I am fine."

"I don't care… we can stay here no longer! I should have heeded Lord Thranduil's advice! I should have returned to Mirkwood! The Golden Wood is no longer safe!", Silwenn's father boomed angrily, standing up again.

"Hush, Neroth, the child needs to rest," Galadriel reprimanded gently. No effect on the guy.

"I DON'T CARE! LORIEN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAFEST OF ALL THREE ELVEN KINGDOMS! AND MY DAUGHTER WALKS OUT JUST TO GET ATTACKED BY MORDOR'S FORCES!ILLUVATAR KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE STAY ANY LONGER!"

With that, he stormed out of the chamber, his pale gold hair swirling on his shoulders. Silwenn's mother walked to Galadriel.

"Amme, I will talk sense into him, don't worry," she whispered.Galadriel patted her daughter on the head, standing up.

" Do just that, Celevane," she shispered. The Elf-maiden nodded and left the chamber. Silwenn looked at her brother, her friends and finally her grandparents, fear in her eyes. Galadriel hugged her close. Silwenn snuggled up beneath the covers of her bed, still fingering the dagger.

A few days later, Silwenn was all right. She was back to normal, climbing trees and playing with freedom in the forest. One worry nagged at her mind constantly: Would they be leaving Lorien for Mirkwood? Her fears were answered a week later…..

"Pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow at sundown," Neroth told his family. He exited the chamber with Celevane. Fordred and Silwenn were left behind. Silwenn looked at the door. She hugged her brother, sobbing silently into his shoulder, as he patted her head and muttered comforting phrases into her hair. The door opened. Galadriel and Celeborn walked in, thoroughly downcast. Galadriel's face was contorted with worry and grief. Even Nenya was glowing less than usual.

"I'm sorry, my children, it has been decided," Celeborn spoke, in his normally stern voice, patting Fordred on the shoulder. Galadriel said nothing.

"Sister?"

Fordred poked his head into Silwenn's room.Silwenn placed her last gown into the pack and closed the fastener. She turned round.

"Yes?"

"Haldir wants to see you."

"Very well."

Fordred pushed someone in. It was Haldir. He held something behind his back.

"Sil… I want you to have this," he said, pushing something into Silwenn's hands.Silwenn looked at it. It was a brooch. Haldir's Scout Elite Archer brooch. She gasped. Haldir loved that brooch more than anything else.

"I'm not sure if they have Elfscouts in Mirkwood," he replied sheepishly. Silwenn threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for the last time.

"Namarie, may the blessings of the Valar be with you," Galadriel whispered to the family of four. She stroked Fordred's head, then Silwenn's.

"Listen to Ada and Amme," she told them. They nodded.

"Let us leave," Neroth said. He turned his horse. Celevane, Silwenn and Fordred did the same. Silwenn turned back and waved to Haldir, to where he stood behind the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

The Golden Wood was fadin behind her.

I will see it again soon, she told herself.


	3. Chapter III

Beautiful Waters: Chapter III

The Tradegy

"We shall stop here. The kingdom of Mirkwood is supposed to be only a day away," Neroth told his family. Celevane got off her horse and followed her husband. Silwenn and Fordred got off their palfreys as well.

Galloping in the forest. Hooves. A horse was nearing. It was an Elf. He was dressed in bronze and green.

"Lord Neroth! We need help! Mirkwood is under attack!", he cried.

Neroth looked at his family. He looked at Mirkwood. He touched Celevane's cheek.

"Ride for Rohan. Stay there until I get back,"he told her. Celevane nodded. She climbed back onto her horse.

"Come, my children…"

"…yes… Elves! Here in Rohan! What a sight!"

"… I hear it will only be temporary…"

The family had arrived in Nimuedon, a small village near the borders of Rohan. It had been three weeks. They had settled in a small hut owned by an innkeeper. No news of Neroth had come yet. Celevane and the Elflings prayed for his safety. Until one day…

A knock at the door. Fordred answered it. It was an Elf-Lord of Mirkwood. Celevane ran up, her eyes anxious.

"My husband…"

The Elf-lord shook his head sadly.

"Lord Neroth was a brave warrior. He sacrificed himself to save a fellow comrade. We have only this to bring back to you…"

He held out a bow and a set of arrows. Celevane took them. Her eyes were with tears. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head. The weapons slid from her weak grasp and fell…

"Please, Amme, get well soon," Fordred whispered, stroking his mother's hands. Celevane smiled faintly. She knew that her time would soon be up. She held on to her son's hand.

"Take care of your sister, Fordred, Amin Mela Lle…"

Her hand slid out of his grasp…

OKOKOKOKOK… This one was FAR TOO SHORT! I will make the next one better


End file.
